Core C: Data Management The Data Core facilitates the collection, analysis, and presentation of data from all projects conducted at the Center for Hard Tissue Research. Two CHTR investigators, Drs. Stegman and Davies participate. All computing tasks are done within the CHTR. The CHTR maintains timely, standardized MS/DOS-compatible computers for all CHTR personnel, sufficient to suit each person's role. We now operate 31 non-networked desktop and 3 portable computers, which are closely matched to user abilities and needs, providing a cost-effective operation. The CHTR uses standardized commercially- available software packages appropriate to the job of each CHTR employee. We have found that little or no in-house development of specialized programs is needed. We own commercial word processing, spreadsheet, database, statistical, graphics (plotting and slidemaking), accounting, and utility packages that do almost all our work. Dr. Stegman is an expert with SAS, who frequently consults with other CHTR personnel about the appropriate tests for their data. We buy all our computer hardware and software by mail-order, shopping the ratings services of major trade publications. Dr. Davies makes most purchasing decisions, usually to buy comprehensive software packages with multi-level capabilities. Security is maintained by lock and key behind an office door for most computers. During the next two years, Creighton University will provide wiring and low cost linkup to its new fiber optic network, JAYNET. We are looking forward to this because of the ability to have on-line access to current literature and nationwide E-Mail. With no network or remote access to our computers possible, both data security and virus control are straightforward.